Total Impact Unstoppable 2017
Matchcard Total Impact Tag Team Championship Mario Sanchez & Johnny Extreme vs. Vandy & Cunner Total Impact Cruiserweight Championship Zack Thompson © vs. Jake Navor Fatal 4-Way Match for the Total Impact Intercontinental Championship Demon Spyke vs. Brett Strom vs. Doggy Dog vs. Drew Punks SWED (Roacher & Francaios) vs. EA$Y (CJ & Holly Hood) Matt Hero vs. TKE Jacob Cass vs. Ashley Troy w/Brendan X Generic vs. Angel Alexander Antho vs. Joshie P Background Antho vs. Joshie P After losing to Vandy & Cunner in the tournament, Antho got mad for losing and blames it all on Joshie P, Joshie didn't took it lightly and got RKO'd by Antho. In episode 4, both were scheduled in a match but it ended in a double disqualification after a savage attack by Joshie P. Generic vs. Angel Alexander After Revolution, it was announced that Angel Alexander would make his debut in the promotion with his own segment named AngelHUB TV. Everything went great until Generic interrupted him, Generic claimed that Angel Alexander was boring and that he should leave the arena, Angel Alexander sarcasticly responded and hitted him with a massive superkick. In the next episode, Generic would face Local Jobber and surprisingly lost to him after getting interrupted by Angel Alexander. Jacob Cass vs. Ashley Troy w/Brendan X After getting defeated at Revolution, Ashley Troy managed to find someone who was able enough to be his companion, in which he refered to him as a "protege". So, in the third episode, it was scheduled a match between Cass and Ashley, but initially Ashley attacked Cass even before entering the ring. Later on, Cass was still able to walk into the arena when in a big surprise, Brendan X would attack him in his entrance and that it was revealed that Brendan was Ashley Troy's "protege". With that situation Brendan helped Ashley get the win in his match. In episode 4, Cass came out of the ring and cut a promo, he stated that Ashley and his new "protege" were a complete joke and weak foes, Ashley acompanied by his "protege" denied and stated that himslef was just the "predator", Cass fought back by insulting Brendan and his future and in response Brendan started brawling with Cass, Cass had no chance since there was the number games in play. Big Announcement by Tornado and Mr. Anonymous Its knowned that at Unstoppable, Tornado and Mr. Anonymous will announce something big, what could it be is the question. Matt Hero vs. TKE After Revolution, TKE would fight Matt hero and won in a surprising fashion. In the next episode, Matt Hero would square-of against Justin Stardom, and by interference, Justin Stardom managed to defeat him. Right after the match, TKE tried to sneak attack Hero, but got reversed into a "Hero's Justice" (Matt Hero's standing finisher). TKE is tired of Matt Hero and wants to erase him once and for all. SWED (Roacher & Francaios) vs. EA$Y (CJ & Holly Hood) In episode 3, it was informed that both members from SWED and EA$Y would get suspended due to the controversial finish at the last CPV, but that they would get an adnvance ticket at the tournament for the Tag team belts since they were the only contenders. In the fourth episode, SWED and EA$Y would both compete in the tournament but in shocking manner, both lost their opportunity because both tried to interfier in their matches. SWED are trying to claim they are the greatest tag team in history, but EA$Y completely deny it and claim SWED has an overrated tag team. Intercontinental Championship - Demon Spyke vs. Brett Strom vs. Doggy Dog vs. Drew Punks At Revolution, Brett Storm and Jake Navor would have and amazing bout, so amazing that Tornado would give him a chance of regaining his Intercontinental belt, which he never lost, but if he could defeat the returning Doggy Dog. Mid-way in the match, Demon Spyke would interfier in the match and procceded to destroy Doggy with a chair, but at last minute, Drew would come to save Doggy from Spyke, after that mess, Tornado, furious, annouced that there would be a fatal four way for the Intercontinental title at Unstoppable. Cruiserweight Championship - Jake Navor vs. Zack Thompson © After the amazing bout between Jake and Brett, Jake Navor would get a shot at Zack Thompson's Cruiserweight title if he could beat him, which he did. At episode 4, Jake would face-of against the former #1 contender, Senor Peligro, and defeated him. After the match, the champion showed up and blow kicked Jake. Tag Team Championship - Mario Sanchez & Johnny Extreme vs. Vandy & Cunner After Revolution, due to the controversy between SWED and EA$Y title match, Tornado announced that there would be a tournament for the tag titles. But both teams got a advancement ticket for the tournament since they where the only contenders at the time. So in that case, Duncan Cunner got interested and asked Vandy if he wanted to join with him and be part of the tournament, Vandy accepted. In the other corner, Johnny, after disresprecting Mario after their match, Mr. Anonymous decided to force them to team up for the tournament in order to release some of the heat between both. In surprising fashion, both teams managed to get on the finals. Results *4 - Mr. ??? & Tornado would announce a tournament for the reactivated Total Impact World Heavyweight Championship and issued the first match of the tournament to be Dustin Basham versus a newly signed AJ Reyes. *5 - After the match, Matt Hero reached out for a handshake only to get struck in the face by TKE. *6 - SWED & EA$Y fought before the match started *7 - After the match, DoggyDog would argue with Drew Punks before storming out of the ring. *8 - Midway throw the match, Demon Spyke would interfier Jake Navor, but he was still able to hold up. After the match, Demon proceded to attack Jake Navor, while Zack Thompson was leaving the arena, Justin Stardom showed up and saved Jake Navor. After remembering Justin's little threat, Zack entered the arena and London Bottom'd him as a "friendly advice". *9 - Johnny would refuse to tag in, letting Mario all by himself for Vandy & Cunner to gain the advantage and win the match. After the match, Johnny Extreme would attack Mario Sanchez. Category:WWE2K17 Category:CAW fed Category:Total Impact Category:Total Impact CPV's Category:CAW Show